havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started
If you are new to Haven & Hearth, it is recommended that you read the unofficial manual. =Leveling Up= In Haven and Hearth, you don't so much 'level up' via XP so much as you earn Learning Points (LPs) and spend them on skills. Earning LP A few good ways of accumulating LPs early on are: * gather branches from a tree and ctrl+click on them in your inventory to drop them as you collect them * build a lot of fires and light them * partially construct a dream catcher (add and build all the wood but no dream) and destroy A few BAD ways of accumulating LPs early on are: * Building a metric ass ton of wicker baskets * Chopping down every tree in sight * Converting stone boulders into rune stones or querns. These bad ways will quickly cause a horrible mess, or drain all the good resources out of the new player area, and typically won't get you LPs any faster than the more socially acceptable ways. Personally I thoroughly recommend picking up the fishing skill as your first skill and catching as many fish as you can. You'll get LP and you can trade the fish with more established players for all sorts of things like backpacks, coins, weapons, and leather armor. Using LP The little button of a face down the bottom center of your screen will open up your character sheet. You can see how many LPs you currently have here. The middle tab on the character sheet (button of a book) will open up your skill list. There is a description panel, a list of available skills, and a list of posessed skills. You won't be able to buy any of the skills until you've accumulated enough LP's. They will appear in red until you have enough LPs. If you want a skill that isn't in your available skills list, consult the tree on the skills page to figure out which skills you need to earn first. Increasing Stats Your statistics (STR, AGI, etc.) are increased by eating various foods. Each food provides a number of Food Event Points (FEPs) towards various stats, detailed in the table below. To increase a stat, you must accumulate a number of FEPs equal to your highest stat (ignoring modifiers). By placing the cursor over the bar below the statistics on the character sheet, you can see a tooltip showing how many FEPs you currently have and how many you need. The stat that is increased is probabilistically determined by how many FEPs you have towards each stat. For example, if you only eat bear salami, then upon accumulating enough FEPs to increase a stat, you will have a 57.14% chance of strength increasing by one, and a 42.86% chance of charisma increasing by one. After a stat is increased, your current FEPs are reset to zero, so any overflow is lost (though it still affects the determination of which stat increases before the current FEPs are reset). FEP Table =Charts, Maps, etc.= =Equipment= The slot(s) used by a piece of equipment is (are) indicated in parenthesis. *Cloth Work: **Bear Tooth Talisman: **Bunny Slippers: +2 AGI (8R) **Hirdsman's Cape: **Lawspeaker's Hat: **Lawspeaker's Robes: **Linen pants: Cosmetic (7L) **Linen shirt: Cosmetic (2L) **Ranger's Cape: **Ranger's Pants: **Ranger's Shirt: **Toga: Cosmetic (6L) *Leather Work: **Backpack: Increases inventory to 6x4 (6R) **Bear Cape: **Boar Tusk Helmet: 100 HP, AC 0/3 (1L) **Chieftain's Hat: **Fox Hat: Cosmetic (1L) **Hide Cloak: Cosmetic (6L) **Leather Cloak: Cosmetic (6L) **Leather armor: AC 1/2 (2R) **Leather boots: AC 0/2 (8R) **Leather pants: AC 1/2 (7R) **Newsboy cap: Cosmetic (1L) **Quiver: Holds up to 40 arrows (6R) **Ranger's Boots: *Metal Work: **Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay: **Chainmail Shirt: **Druid's Helm: **Hirdsman's Helmet: **Militia Sword: **Miner's Helm: Cosmetic, but can be equipped with a candle to become a light source (1L) **Pickaxe: Makes mining faster (4L and 4R) **Plate Armor: **Smithy's Hammer: Needed for some metalcrafting (4L or 4R) **Soldier's Helmet: **Soldier's Sword: *Tools: **Bone Saw: Necessary for making boards (4L or 4R) **Bow: Necessary for archery(4L and 4R) **Dowsing Rod: Needed to find well sites (4L and 4R) **Fishing Pole: Necessary for fishing (4L or 4R) **Ranger's Bow: **Saw: **Stone axe: Necessary for chopping down trees and removing stumps (4L or 4R) *Miscellaneous Crafts: **Clogs: (8R) **Gauze: Heals up to 10 SHP (1L) **Shield: Enables "Block" combat maneuver (4L or 4R) **Straw Hat: Cosmetic (1L) **Torch: Light source (4L or 4R) =Special Positions= *Chieftain *Hirdsman *Lawspeaker =How To ...= If you wish to know how to create a specific object, please look it up on the Objects page. =Keyboard Shortcuts= *Open menus/windows: **Ctrl + A: Architecture **Ctrl + B: Kin **Ctrl + C: Global chat **Ctrl + E: Equipment **Ctrl + I: Inventory **Ctrl + L: Land management **Ctrl + T: Character **Tab: Inventory *Other: **Ctrl + R: Change walk/run speed **Ctrl + click on an object in inventory or a container: Drop object at feet **Shift + click on an object in inventory or a container: Transfer object to container/inventory **Shift while placing an object to build: Disable lock to grid =Console Commands= To enter console commands, be certain that you do not currently have a chat field selected, otherwise the command will go to chat instead of being executed. If the command is being entered properly, it will display in the lower left corner of the main window as it is typed in. *Camera Control: **:cam border - Default. Camera follows the player character (PC) after the PC has moved a certain distance from the center of the screen. The camera can also be moved by middle click and dragging. **:cam fixed - Similar to 'border', but the PC stays at the middle of the screen unless the player moves the camera. **:cam kingsquest - Camera is fixed in place, but will jump one screen whenever the PC arrives at the edge of a screen. **:cam orig - Recenters the screen wherever the player clicks. **:cam predict - The camera scrolls ahead of the PC whenever the PC moves enough in a given direction. *Other: **:afk - Enter 'away from keyboard' mode (z's will appear above your character as if it were sleeping). **:lo - Logout without closing the game window. =Personal Beliefs= Taken directly from jorb in the forums: Your character's personal beliefs reflect how he or she feels about the important issues in the Hearthlands. The first aspect of the belief system (the only one yet implemented) are your Attitudes. Attitudes are dualisms that are represented on a scale with eleven different settings ranging from +5 through 0 to -5. Each dualism has a set of effects associated with it. Death/Life Effects of full Death: -20% Maximum Health Points. +20% Grievous damage. Effects of full life: +20% Maximum Health Points. -20% Grievous damage. Night/Day Effects of full Night: Regenerate health at 3x speed during nighttime. Regenerate health at 1/3 speed during daytime. Effects of full Day: Regenerate health at 3x speed during daytime. Regenerate health at 1/3 speed during nighttime. Barbarism/Civilization Effects of full Barbarism: +30% Strength +30% Constitution -30% Intelligence -30% Charisma Effects of full Civilization: -30% Strength -30% Constitution +30% Intelligence +30% Charisma Nature/Industry Effects of full Nature: Increased chance of getting 3 seed items every time you harvest crops. Decreased chance of getting iron when you smelt iron. Effects of full Industry: Decreased chance of getting 2 seed items every time you harvest crops. Increased chance of getting iron when you smelt iron. Martial/Peaceful Effects of full Martial: +20% Damage -20% Learning Ability Effects of full Peaceful: -20% Damage +20% Learning Ability Tradition/Change Effects of full Tradition: Learning Ability: 1/3 of normal. Reincarnate at 100% of old character's skill values if your character dies. Effects of full Change: Learning Ability: 3x normal. Reincarnate at 0% of old character's skill values if your character dies. Attitude sliders can be changed once every 24th played ingame hour (Once every eight hour played IRL). Please note that time spent AFK does not count towards the 24hs. Each attitude change will also push your character one step towards Change on the Tradition/Change slider. Category:Content